


What Did You Just Call Me?

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas deals with it really well, Cute Dorks, Homophobia, M/M, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you just call me?"<br/>Cas turned around, pulling out his earbuds. <br/>"I called you gay," Crowley said. <br/>Castiel's eyes widened. <br/>"Whoa, how did you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Just Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompt  
> writeworld.tumblr.com

"What did you just call me?"  
Cas turned around, pulling out his earbuds.   
"I called you gay," Crowley said.   
Castiel's eyes widened.   
"Whoa, how did you know?"  
Crowley was so taken aback he actually took a step back.  
"Wait, you're really gay?"  
Castiel nodded.   
"Yep. I'm actually dating someone right now. He's a year older than us though, which is why you haven't seen us together. We only get to see each other outside of school. Which makes me sad, cause that's not much time considering our days are mostly taken up by school."  
"Wow you overshare."  
"You asked."  
"I did not."  
"Well you initiated the conversation."  
Just then an arm was slung around his shoulders.  
"Hey Cas," Dean said happily.  
"Dean."  
Cas smiled and gave him a quick kiss.   
"This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"  
"I was running an errand, and saw you across the hall."  
They shared another kiss. Crowley cleared his throat. Cas turned back to him.  
"Oh yeah. This is Crowley. We were just talking about you."  
"Were you now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why is that?"  
"He called me gay."  
Dean's expression darkened.   
"You trying to insult my boyfriend?"  
Crowley suddenly noticed the letterman jacket Dean was wearing, and just how tall and fit he was. Shit, he tried to insult the quarterback's boyfriend. Crowley gulped.   
"Well, I best be going," he squeaked and booked it towards his next class.  
"Hey!"  
Cas held the hand hanging over his arm, stopping Dean in his tracks.  
"Don't bother Dean. He's not worth it."  
"But he insulted you!"  
"And I appreciate your efforts, but really, it's okay. I took care of it."  
Dean tilted his head-a mannerism he picked up from his boyfriend.  
"How?"  
"I used wit," Cas said proudly. "After he called me gay I said 'whoa, how did you know?' and he took a step back he was so shocked."  
Cas laughed.   
"The look on his face was priceless."  
Dean smiled.  
"I guess you don't need me then."  
Cas sobered, his face forming a soft smile.  
"I'll always need you Dean."  
"And I need you."


End file.
